


Surprises

by Kateydidit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Honestly it was bound to happen, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateydidit/pseuds/Kateydidit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Greg have become close friends through work. Apparently, closer than either of them realized. First kiss Molstrade drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> So the story behind this is that I alluded to a "surprise" first kiss in my proposal fic "Picture-Perfect", hoping that nobody would ask about it as I had no idea how it happened.  
> Someone asked about it.  
> Un-beta'd and un-Britpick'd; any errors are entirely my own. Enjoy!

Molly Hooper worked in the morgue.

It was a solitary job. Not many people care to linger when there are corpses about. But Molly was never really bothered by them, and so, as she so often did, she got used to being alone.

That was before Greg.

Sometimes, when the Detective Inspector had a case, he would have to come by to take a second look at the victim. He’d smile at her with an easy, “Hey, Mols,” and they’d chat while he worked.  Most times, he’d linger, talking with her long after his job was done.

Molly had lost her nervousness around Greg long ago, and they had slipped into a comfortable routine. Sometimes he’d bring her coffee (“It’s freezing down here, innit? Dunno how you do it, Mols.”) and sometimes she’d have one waiting for him (“I just thought it’d be nice, since you’re so busy all the time.”), but for the most part everything stayed the same.

It was one unremarkable Thursday that It happened. There was nothing unusual to suggest that today would be different: Greg arrived with his usual “Hey, Mols” and a cup of coffee, he worked, they chatted. Molly was telling a story about one of the men who’d come in to the morgue and Greg was leaning against the counter next to her when suddenly he looked at his watch. “Bloody hell,” he muttered. “Gotta go, Mols, late for a meeting.” He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips before turning to dart for the door.

He froze with one hand on the handle. Molly stared at his back, eyes wide.

He turned. “Did we just-“

“Yeah,” said Molly faintly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“No, no, it’s- it’s fine,” Molly said quickly. “It was… it was nice.” She smiled a little, nervously.

“Oh.” Greg nodded to himself for a moment, then took a deep breath. “Well. D’you… wanna do it again?”


End file.
